Morning Light
by Barbara C
Summary: What happens after Alex and Fidget wake up together? They hope no one else finds out!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the series or the characters. I wish I did, but I don't. You'll have to give whatever companies that are involved the credit. Instead, I own a word processer and an overactive imagination which will just have to do.  
**Summary:** What happens after Alex and Fidget wake up together? They hope no one else finds out.  
**A/N:** There will be some OOCness as the characters have been put into an unlikely situation that's I've had them deal with as I see fit. 

**Morning Light**   
by Barbara C.

"Ughhh," Fidget groaned as sleep subsided. Her head throbbed with unrelenting pain. She moved her hand up to plump her pillow but it felt more solid than she remembered. It was probably the pain screwing with not only her head, but the rest of her senses too. Turning her head, she left a trail of drool on the mattress. At least she thought it was a mattress. 

Not quite awake, with her eyes still closed, she felt around for a steady handhold to raise herself up so she could look at her clock… Why is this bed so lumpy? Should be flat... Can't find a… 

"Argghh!" a pained exclamation came from somewhere nearby. 

That popped her eyes open. Where was her clock? What was…? She could make out a hazy form in front of her…or rather underneath her. Looks like flesh. She poked at it. Feels like flesh. Wonder what it… 

"Ohhhh," Fidget exclaimed as the body beneath her own squirmed causing her to lose her balance. 

"Umpph!" it grunted. "Stop squirming," a masculine voice intoned. "You just kneed me in the groin and the feeling isn't at all pleasant." 

"Who the…? What…?" Fidget tried to ask. 

Then the torso turned her way, she sucked in a deep breath realizing at once whom it was. Finally opening his eyes, Alex Mann got the shock of his life, "Fidge? What are…? Who…? Are you…? 

Propping herself up on her elbows, Fidget promptly wobbled and turned green. "I'hink I'm g'nna…" She spun herself to get off the bed, but only succeeded in twisting her legs up in the sheets and sliding out of bed headfirst. Fortunately, it was a slow slide so she was able to plant her hands on the floor to minimize the impact and belly crawl out of the worst tangle of sheets that had cascaded off the bed with her. 

Alex, only partially covered by the blanket watched Fidget's partially covered form slowly crawl to the connecting bathroom door and slam it shut behind her. Closed in the door, Alex noticed, a large corner of the sheet hadn't made it through. 

Almost immediately here was a vile retching sound coming from the bathroom. 

"Fidge?" he slid to the edge of the bed and stood up. "Are you all…?" He noticed then for the first time that he was as naked as the day he was born…same as Fidget had been! He grabbed the comforter from the bed and wrapped it around his waist. "Er, are you all right?" he called out. 

A pained moan and the sound of more retching followed his question. A cursory glance over the room, which appeared to be a motel room, didn't reveal his clothing off the bat. Making his way to the bathroom door Alex let himself in… 

He hadn't noticed how long her hair was before. It had always been knotted up in that funky style that she used so often. The mass of red reached down to just past her shoulders. Of course right now it didn't since he was holding it out of the way as she continued to retch. Using his other hand, Alex began rubbing her back hoping to calm her nerves and her stomach. She shouldn't have drunk so much at the party. 

The party he remembered, but what he was doing here with Fidget, of all people, he hadn't a clue. He knew alcohol had to be a factor because, besides the new fragrance of vomit, she or maybe they had reeked of the stuff. 

After her stomach settled down and she had stopped gagging into the toilet, Alex took the time to wipe up her face. Fidget was still a mess however. She looked ready to cry or maybe she had been crying and he hadn't noticed, but at the same time she looked tired. After suggesting that she go back to bed and sleep it off and getting a scared wide-eyed response and an adamant shake of the head. He suggested that she take a shower and he'd bring the petite redhead her clothes. He didn't admit to not knowing where exactly her clothes were, but he didn't want to scare her anymore than he already had. 

Muffling a sob, she agreed to the shower and waited for him to leave. Closing the door behind him, Alex began his frantic search for clothing; any that he could find. Underneath the bed he found a pair of jeans, his, and behind the nightstand he found shorts, hers. Behind the TV he found his t-shirt, which was ripped down the front. He wouldn't be wearing that anytime soon. Caught up in the remainder of the bedding he found underwear, both his and hers, but he was unable to find a bra or shirt belonging to her. 

A sudden thought occurred to him and he took a peak out the window. There was the silver speeder parked at a 45-degree angle to the parking spot and hanging over one of the side mirrors was a lacy white undergarment. 

"Shit." He began stumbling into his jeans when he remembered the underwear. He starred at the plain white cotton garment that was also gripped in his hand and threw it onto the bed with the rest of Fidget's clothing. More concerned with early risers goggling at the bra dangling from the side mirror than the intimate details of Fidget's wardrobe, he quickly pulled on his underwear and slid into his jeans. He barely paused to zip them before he jogged out into the chilly early morning air, retrieved the offending, though rather nice looking, garment from the vehicle. Unfortunately, the hooks at the back had been ripped free from the fabric and were still caught in the catches and one of the straps had come...unstitched. He scanned the interior of the vehicle for any sign of more clothing and quickly jogged back into the motel room. 

Just in time, it seemed, as the water turned off. However, his time had just run out. 

"Alex, do you have my clothes?" Snatching up what items he could find and his ripped shirt Alex strolled over to the bathroom door and knocked on it. It opened only a few scant inches and an arm shot out. He thrust the clothing into the hand and took a step back waiting for a response. 

The hand disappeared and the door shut. This was almost immediately followed by, "What the hell? Alex?!" 

"Um, just tie the shirt together and it should work," he coughed. 

The voice on the other side of the door was not satisfied. "Where are the rest of my clothes?" 

Pause. "It's best not to ask." 

The door flew open. Dressed in a pair of shorts and his ripped t-shirt tied off above her navel, Fidget stood there, and she was fuming. "What do you mean 'its best that I not ask'? I wake up with the hangover from hell, only I'm not alone, I'm in bed with you, naked as the day I was born with no idea how I got that way and then I spend the next twenty minutes puking my guts up with you holding my head, which by the way, thanks. And then you hand me part of my clothing, which is embarrassing enough that you had to see, but you can't even find all the pieces and have to give me your ripped t-shirt, which makes me blush to to think up how it was ripped, and you don't think I should ask questions?!" 

"You forgot, I suggested you shower." 

"ARGH!" 

"Look," Alex rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm not totally sure what happened either but..." 

Fidget squinted her eyes at him then took a step forward. Poking her finger in his chest, she spoke. "No buts, mister. Not one word to anybody about this." She had apparently moved past the clothing issue and onto the one about denial. "No one and I mean no one. Not Rikki, not Grinder, not X, not the tabloids. No one. And if anything ever does leak about...this. We deny it, totally and completely. In fact, this NEVER happened!" Oh yeah, she was already well into denial. "Got it?" 

"Got it," Alex replied a bit taken aback by the redhead's sudden aggressiveness. 

As if she suddenly remembered their earlier predicament, Fidget's eyes dropped to the waistband of Alex's jeans and then drifted toward the wall opposite the bed. Her shoulders tensed and the aggressive quality in her voice was replaced by a nervous one. She spat out an order to Alex. "T-turn in the key, I'll w-ait in the car." 

The dark haired, shirtless man did as told as inconspicuously as possible and soon they were gone from the motel. With any luck, no one except the motel attendant had seen them and hopefully he didn't read the papers or watch TV or was a sports fan...at least not enough of one to make a connection between the shirtless guy checking out and the sports superstar. 

It was a quiet ride back to Big Air. Alex's eyes never left the road, except for a quick glance at Fidget every now and then when he knew she wasn't looking at him. His mind had been blown that morning when he woke up. The little redhead might be petite, but she had a killer bod. Yesterday she had been like a sister to him and now she was...wow! There wasn't a major age difference or anything severe to stop them from exploring a relationship. Except a deep friendship, with each other and Rikki and Grinder; and the fact that they worked together everyday and bunked in the same room every night. He sighed. 

Fidget had seemingly been caught up in the landscape that passed by, but a sigh from the seat beside her drew her attention very quickly. Sneaking a peak at Alex, she almost sighed herself. God he was hot. No wonder a good portion of the women in America voted him the person they'd most want to get stranded on a desert island with. She looked back out the window thinking to herself that she wouldn't mind that being stuck on a desert island with him either. Bad Fidget, she scolded herself. Yesterday he was a big brother she could look up to and make fun of now...now... Now he was a major hottie that she'd have to watch herself around. They worked together, slept together...not like that; she shook her head. Rikki and Grinder would never understand and the two might even hate them or become jealous if she and Alex started a relationship. It would never work; friendships and careers could be ruined. The redhead smiled to herself and continued to watch the scenery. 

'Damn, if only,' the two thought almost simultaneously. 'If only.' 

The drive continued in silence. 

* * *

Argh! I forgot the hangovers! Well, maybe there was no alcohol involved and they're in denial after coming down from a walloping sugar high, meaning they likely remember everything. (If that is the case reread and insert your own X rated fantasies.) Plot-holes galore! I need to add that I've never been drunk, so I have no idea how much alcohol is needed to induce memory loss. Forgive me! 

If someone wants to write any related pieces to this story using it as inspiration, you have my blessing. There are a million similar plots across virtually every category listing on and I was surprised to find none in here...despite it being a kid friendly cartoon. That doesn't mean that I intentionally set out to write this story it just sort of came to me and was almost completely finished in one sitting. 


End file.
